


[Photo Story] The Day I meet You

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Bilbo meet Thorin in a busy cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Photo Story] The Day I meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



> Made for Hideencait as a gift for the Fandom Stocking 2015 at DW.

  


The day I meet you, would have been like any other day but for you standing by the door staring at me as I took a sip of my hot tea. 


End file.
